


What's Going On?

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: 90s music, Angst, Competition, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: After Wilma helps Lainey and her show choir put on a successful concert, Lainey’s world is "rocked" by a realization.
Relationships: Lainey Lewis & Wilma Howell, Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Just my dream of what might happen in the _Rock Star_ episode. Crossing my fingers that I'm right! Enjoy!

“Good evening, parents and guests, my name is Lainey Lewis and I would like to thank you all for coming out to our concert tonight,” Lainey addressed the large crowd that Saturday night. “Now, without further adieu, I give you William Penn Academy’s show choir accompanied by myself and our amazing biology teacher, Wilma Howell!”

The audience erupted in thunderous applause as Lainey joined Wilma and the choir - all dressed in coordinating coral-colored attire - on stage. Wilma flashed her a brilliant smile and nodded, taking her place in front of the microphone. Lainey strapped her black Fender stratocaster across her torso and the music began.

_“Twenty-five years and my life is still trying to get up that great big hill of hope for a destination...”_

As she sang along with Wilma and her students, Lainey’s mind flew back to just a few days ago when things were not so friendly between her and the new science teacher...

_“Lainey, why are you trying to sabotage me?” Wilma approached Lainey after the show choir students had filed out of the auditorium. She placed her hands firmly on her hips._

_“I’m not trying to sabotage you. Why would you say that?” Lainey replied, placing her Fender back on its stand._

_“Because every time it got to my part, you kept turning up the volume of your guitar to drown me out!”_

_“Don’t be so full of yourself, Wilma. I told you I was just trying to jam.” Lainey rolled her eyes and unplugged the guitar from the amp. She began winding up the cord using her elbow._

_“No, that’s not it, Lainey, and you know it,” Wilma called her out, walking closer to her. “Ever since you asked me to help you out with this song, you’ve been rather hostile toward me.”_

_“Hostile? I have no idea what you’re talking about. I just wanna get all the equipment packed up so I can get home in time to watch Friends. A new episode is coming on tonight and I want to see if Ross and--”_

_“Lainey,” Wilma interrupted her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Please tell me what’s going on. You’re not acting like yourself - well, you’re acting like yourself, just differently, I guess.”_

_“Ugh, fine,” Lainey huffed, throwing up her arms. “If you really must know…” She lowered her voice to a mumble. “I think you’re a better singer than me.”_

_“What was that? I can’t hear you, Lainey.”_

_“I said I think you’re a better singer than me, okay?” Lainey loudly spat out._

_“Really? You think I’m a better singer?” Wilma scoffed. “Lainey, you are crazy talented, and besides, this is not a competition. This is about those kids.”_

_“I know, it’s just… I went to LA when I was eighteen to pursue my dreams of becoming a rock star and it never worked out for me,” Lainey lamented and plopped down in one of the seats on the front row. “I was always confident in my singing until then and now I almost feel less than, like I’m always comparing myself to others.”_

_“Ah, I see.” Wilma sighed and took a seat beside her. “So your dreams of becoming a famous rock star didn’t pan out the way you wanted it to, but look at everything you’ve done here at William Penn… you’re a rock star to these kids. They look up to you. And I think that’s more success than any amount of fame or money could ever offer you.”_

_“You’re right,” Lainey admitted, shaking her head. “You know, it’s getting rather annoying how you’re always right.”_

_“Well, someone has to be the voice of reason in this school.” Wilma laughed and draped a soothing arm across Lainey’s shoulders, giving her a side hug. “And who knows? One of these kids may hit it big one day and then you can say, ‘Hey, I taught them everything they know.’”_

_“Yeah, I highly doubt that,” Lainey said, laughing. “But thank you, Wilma. You’re such a great friend.”_

_“Anytime.” Wilma squeezed her one last time before standing up. “Now, can you promise not to sabotage my solo anymore?”_

_“You got it,” Lainey agreed, and the two friends shared a tight embrace before calling it a night…_

The song was nearing its end as Lainey retreated back from her memories of that remarkable conversation. All in all, Wilma had helped her deal with yet another unresolved issue from her past, an issue that had plagued Lainey in the back of her mind for years. 

Lainey glanced back at her students and noted how amazing they all sounded. She finally realized that success could be measured in a multitude of ways, not just by fame or money or worldly possessions. It could also be measured by what you’ve done to inspire others, and Lainey knew that being a teacher had helped her inspire countless students over the past two years at William Penn. She’d taught them to always put their best foot forward and be the best that they could be in this world. And that was the true measure of success.

_“Twenty-five years and my life is still trying to get up that great big hill of hope for a destination.”_

Wilma hummed the last few notes of the song as the crowd rose to their feet, showing their appreciation with enthusiastic applause. Lainey smiled and threw her arms around Wilma, giving her an affectionate squeeze. The fellow teachers then joined hands with the choral students on stage and bowed. 

The thrill of performing and seeing her students bask in the glory of applause made Lainey’s heart overflow with joy and happiness. She couldn’t stop the wide grin from lighting up her face. 

Through the glaring spotlights, Lainey could make out several of her students’ parents, fellow teachers, Principal John Glascott, and even Johnny Atkins. He winked at Wilma and she winked back, causing Lainey to almost gag at the sight. However, nothing could destroy Lainey’s elation as the performers took another bow to round out the night’s concert.

As she stood up from the final bow, Lainey noticed CB standing out amongst the audience. He was wearing another dumb tie and pants with too many pleats as usual. Their eyes met, and CB gave her two thumbs up. Lainey smiled at her best friend, returning his gesture, but then… a beautiful, auburn-haired girl wrapped her arm around CB’s waist. CB immediately turned to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

Frowning, Lainey felt her whole world flip upside down in that moment. Was CB seeing someone? He hadn’t mentioned anything about a girl he’d met. Lainey was his best friend. Why hadn’t he said anything to her? And why did she even care? CB could date or wrap his arm around anyone he wanted to. Lainey wasn’t his keeper. 

Lainey forced a smile, turning back to her students to give them all congratulatory hugs. 

After the applause had died down and the audience had filed out of the auditorium, Wilma helped Lainey put away the equipment before the two of them headed home for the night. 

“Hey, Lainey?” Wilma called to her as they descended the steps outside the auditorium.

“Yeah?” Lainey answered, feeling dejected for some unknown reason.

“Are you going to be okay?” Wilma asked with a frown.

“Oh, I told you, Wilma. I’m over the whole competition thing.”

“No, I don’t mean that… I saw CB and that girl in the audience _and_ I also saw your reaction.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Lainey exclaimed exasperatedly, staring off toward the parking lot. “Besides, you know I’m with Barry.”

“You’re deflecting again, Lainey,” Wilma said, seeing straight through her… again. “You wouldn’t be so defensive if it wasn’t bothering you.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Lainey said rather irritatedly. “CB can date whoever he wants.”

Just as she spoke those words, Lainey caught sight of CB and the woman in question heading toward his Jetta. The two of them were talking and laughing -- and was CB holding her hand? Lainey’s heart sunk in her chest. Her breath became ragged, and she could feel a glimmer of jealousy creeping into her brain. She watched in silence as CB held the passenger side door for the auburn-haired woman before rushing over to the driver’s side. 

“Mm-hmm,” Wilma noted, standing beside her. “I can see it doesn’t bother you one bit… and I know it can be rather _annoying_ that I’m always right, but--”

“Shut up, Wilma!” Lainey angrily shouted after Wilma recited her exact words back to her from their previous conversation. 

“Well, goodnight, Lainey,” Wilma said and began to walk away.

“I'm sorry, Wilma.” Lainey, realizing what she’d said, turned to her. “Thank you… for everything.”

“Anytime.” Wilma smiled and nodded, taking her leave.

Glancing back at CB’s car, Lainey watched as he backed out of the parking space and drove away with his new girlfriend. Part of her was happy for CB, yet an even bigger part of her was sad that he'd moved on. She wouldn't be the only girl in his life anymore, and it almost hurt to know that she'd have to share him with someone else.

_(Lyrics from “What’s Up?” by 4 Non Blondes)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
